1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-light emitting display device such as an organic light emitting device and a display unit, and particularly to a display device having a resonator structure and a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, as a display unit displacing a liquid crystal display, an organic EL display using organic light emitting devices has been in practical use. Since the organic EL display is a self-light emitting display, its view angle is wider than that of the liquid crystal display. Further, the organic EL display is regarded as a display having sufficient response to high-definition and high-speed video signals.
In the past, for the organic light emitting devices, attempts to control light generated in the light emitting layer, for example, attempts to improve the color purity of light emitting colors and increase the light emitting efficiency by introducing a resonator structure have been made (for example, refer to International Publication No. 01/39554).